Power Rangers: Who Can You Trust
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Power Rangers are the most highly skilled agents the C.I.A has to offer. They are the ones who are protecting the country from threats of every kind. But behind every great Ranger there is an equally as great C.I.A analyst guiding them thru an ear piece. Together a team of two can be unstoppable. But what will you do when your partner is killed?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters._

 **Power Rangers: Who Can You Trust**

 **SUMMARY: In the C.I.A there are special groups of agents classified as Power Rangers. They are the most highly skilled agents the C.I.A has to offer. They are the ones who are protecting the country from threats of every kind. But behind every great Ranger there is an equally as great C.I.A analyst guiding them thru an ear piece. Together a team of two can be unstoppable. But what will you do when your partner is killed?**

 **-Location: Mansion Party, Budapest, Hungary-**

"Can you hear me?" asked agent Leo Corbett.

He walked thru the mansion of Dr. Zedd, his current target. His mission was to find Dr. Zedd and learn the location of his suitcase nuke that he and his business partner, Villamax, were trying to sell to terrorists.

"Loud and clear buddy" responded Bryce, as he looked at all the different computer screens on his desk.

Bryce was a C.I.A agent that worked as an analyst in their headquarters. Leo was his mentor in the C.I.A training academy and when he graduated he was personally chosen by Leo to be his partner, which meant he would become an analyst instead of a field agent. Which meant he got his own desk but not an office because all the analyst worked on the same open floor.

"What do you think?" asked Leo.

"I think there must be like a secret entrance to Dr. Zedd's office somewhere" said Bryce as he looked at the computer screens in front of him making sure no one was nearby Leo.

"Maybe in the library" said Leo.

"Good idea" said Bryce.

Leo casually made his way deeper into Dr. Zedd's mansion. He had security everywhere but luckily there were a lot of guest so it was easy for him to sneak around.

"This place looks nice, do you think he's actually a doctor?" asked Bryce as he saw everything thru the right eye contact/camera that Leo wore.

Leo chuckled at Bryce's comment, "Maybe, I'm sure those diploma's on his wall aren't just for show".

"I wonder what kind of doctor he would have been if he wasn't evil, maybe a heart surgeon or plastic surgeon?" asked Bryce.

"Oh speaking of doctors, did you make my doctor's appointment, I feel like my allergies are coming back" said Leo as he finally found a secret entrance in the library. After carefully selecting one of the books the bookshelf pulled out and pair of stairs seemed to lead to a cave type of office.

"Yeah, it's next Monday. Nine in the morning" said Bryce.

"Uuugghh, Why so early?" whined Leo.

Bryce imagined how cute Leo looked whining, "Because it was the only time they could take you. Come on, do you want to be sneezing in all your missions?"

"No" said Leo understanding Bryce's point.

Bryce smiled but then made a face of disgust.

"Why does it smell liked vomit in here?" he asked out loud.

"Well for some reason we all thought the chocolate cake you baked for Tommy's birthday had chocolate chips on top but we just realized it was…well looked like rat poop…and Mia tried a piece and confirmed that it was in fact not chocolate chips" said Dustin Brooks, a fellow analyst.

Bryce focused on Leo and the mission in front of him.

"Oh, I can now confirm that there is rats in our sealing everyone because some brown stuff just fell from the ceiling and onto my piece of cake" said Dustin.

Blake Bradley, another one of the analyst got a chair and decided to move some of the ceiling tiles.

"Can everyone be quiet I'm trying to make sure no one catches Leo" said Bryce.

"I found him!" said Leo as he quietly listened to Dr. Zedd speak to someone over the phone.

 _"_ _Ciao Bella!"_ said Dr. Zedd in a perfect Italian accent, hanging up the phone.

"Hello Dr. Zedd" said Leo as he walked behind Dr. Zedd with his gun out.

"Hello C.I.A spy, and to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Dr. Zedd, trying to sound innocent.

"You know why I'm here, tell me where the bomb is!" said Leo.

Dr. Zedd raised an eyebrow, "You are not gonna kill me because if you do you will never find out, I am the only one who knows where the bomb is because I made sure to get rid of everyone who helped me hide it".

Leo stood there with a serious face.

"So I will give you ten seconds before—"but before Dr. Zedd could finish his sentence he was shot point blank in the head by Leo.

"Leo, what did you do!" said Bryce.

"I told you my allergies were coming back, this place is filled with dust and pollen" said Leo as he blew his nose with his pocket hanky.

"Well get out of there because his goons are coming" said Bryce.

"How many?" asked Leo as he walked back up the stairs he came thru.

"Three" said Bryce as he tried to find the quickest way for Leo to leave the mansion.

"I can take them" said Leo, holding his gun in front of him getting ready to shoot.

"I know you can but be careful…and they'll be right around the corner in three seconds" said Bryce, searching the location for any other goons of Dr. Zedd.

Leo took two steps and fired two pullets instantly killing two of the goons, one of them grabbed him by the arm but Leo retaliated, doing a backwards flip, which in returned twisted the goon's arm. Leo chocked the goon with his own arm and twisted his neck, instantly killing him.

"Who's your daddy?" asked Leo.

"You are!" said Bryce, "I mean great job have you been working out more" he said trying to sound calm and cool.

Leo smiled at the comment, "Yeah I have actually, thank you for noticing".

"Oh, you're welcome, it just really shows, are you doing more yoga?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah, yoga and pilates, hey maybe we can go to a class together" said Leo.

Bryce blushed, "Yeah! That would be great! It's a date!, I mean it's a friends just hanging together kind of date, not an in love let's have a relationship kind of date because we both know we don't need that".

Leo laughed, "I love you Bryce, you always make me laugh. That's why we make such a great team".

Bryce just smiled at Leo's comment, "Oh you, Ok. There is gonna be a boat in the back area of the house so that's your way out but be careful cuz all of Zedd's goons are after you now".

Leo casually made his way to the outside are of the mansion but all the party and elegance was gone as soon as one of Dr. Zedd's goons spotted him and began shooting at him. Leo ran towards the boat which was close than he thought. Quickly looking back, shooting, and taking down some of the goons but he was still out numbered. He ran out of bullets but made it to the boat.

"Bryce?" asked Leo.

"Yeah?" asked Bryce.

"The keys aren't in the boat" said Leo.

"You have to hot wire it" said Bryce.

Leo tried to reach for the wires under the steering wheel of the boat but couldn't because of all the bullets being aimed at him.

"I can't, help!" said Leo.

"Okay" Bryce said as he quickly picked the emergency C.I.A red phone.

Bryce quickly told the agent on the phone the coordinates where Leo was and were the goons were, making sure Leo could escape.

"Drop the missile now!" said Bryce.

A missile was dropped on the wooden pier that led to the boat Leo was on. The explosion destroyed the pier, caused the goons to fall back, and gave Leo enough time to hot wire the boat and speed away.

"Keep going north for another three minutes, a helicopter will be waiting for you to bring you to the airport so you can come back to the states" said Bryce typing in Leo's current location and calling it a day.

"Hey how about you make us reservations for that really fancy restaurant in town, I want to give you something" said Leo.

"Ok. Sure" said Bryce with a nervous smile.

"Thanks Bryce, great job like always" said Leo.

"No you did a great job" replied Bryce.

"No you did" said Leo.

"No you—"before Bryce could finish his sentence he started shouting and running frantically.

"Holy shit! WHY ARE THERE BATS EVERYWHERE!" shouted Bryce as a swarm of bats flew out of the ceiling and around the C.I.A Analyst

"Well we thought that that there was only one and that it was a rat but it turns out there was more than one and there not rats there bats, which is kind of funny because bats are practically rats with wings" said Dustin calmly as he and Bryce hid under their desks while everyone else was running around like maniacs.

"The cake was actually delicious…well at least the small piece I got to consume" said Dustin.

"Thanks" said Bryce with a small laugh at his friend, they had first met in the academy and had been friends ever since.

Even though there were bats flying everywhere Bryce didn't pay attention to it. All he thought about was going to dinner with Leo and what Leo was going to give him…


End file.
